


Meeting Family

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Meeting Adopted Kids, Sweet, weeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Adopting a pyromaniac and mad scientist was a lot of work for one man.Maybe its time to introduce them to his family.





	Meeting Family

It was amazing what one man could do in a week. After his pet project was finished, he stormed to a broken home, explained who he was, and asked if they would come to the courthouse with him to settle it. The father grunted and agreed, the two girls’ faces lighting up with hope.

They were under his custody after the home he rebuilt was approved, the Kidd sisters shocked by the change that came over the old barn house. He bought what would end up being the biggest decision of his life. He planned to introduce the girls, no his girls, to Shawn and Wally in three days, on a calm Sunday. He had not expected Joey to call him into the office, saying there was a phone call for him. Who would have called him?

“Wilbur Franks speaking,” he clarified, just in case they confused him with Wally. “How can I help you?”

“Hello Mr. Franks, this is Ms. Bea, the principal of Densque School,” she introduced herself, but Willy had already met her a few days prior. “You are the current guardian of Marina and Gonnor Kidd?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, but he didn’t like her tone. It sounded tired and put through with the day. “Is… is something wrong?”

“Well…” she sighed “Yes.”

Outside, Lacie saw him twist the cord and as he made a sour face. She continued to ‘fix’ the lightbulb.

“They didn’t!” Willy’s voice was muffled and surprised. “Oh no… was there a lot of damage? No? Okay, good…. Yes, ma’am. Don’t worry, I understand. Yes ma’am, it won’t happen again. I’ll be there shortly. Thank you.”

He hung up and hissed a string of curses. Then he laughed, “Tested a jet pack, they did? Dear lord! What’ve I gotten myself into!?”

He bumped into Joey, too lost in thought, the older (or was he younger?) of the two tripping, dark hand caught by another dark brown one, the owner biting back shivers from details of life not his own.

“Well? Is everything all good and alright?” Joey asked him, as he helped him upright, his legs aching again. They started to hurt more and more lately, but he never said a word to anyone. Wilbur Franks was not anyone, though, only himself. The dark man smiled softly, sadly, without pity. He quietly helped Joey back into his office. “Thank you, Willy.”

“Of course, Mr. Drew,” Willy replied obediently, and had Joey been a lesser man, his mind would have turned to the idea of how easy it would be to control him, no more than a strung up puppet. Still, Joey was not a greater devil yet. Willy looked to his feet. “Well sir, I need to go, but I’ll be gone no longer than an hour.”

“As you must, but I need you to come in afterwards… I need advice,” Joey sighed. Then he called Willy’s retreating form back. “When I’m stuck in a wheelchair, will you help me?”

“I… yes sir.”

Willy’s heart already hurt too much to refuse.

Joey smiled at him shakily.

  
*****

“Listen, girls, just…” Willy sighed. They peered at him curiously. “Um. Okay, so no one knows you. Don’t… just don’t burn the place down.”

“Did our generator work?” Marina asked eagerly, reminded of how it nearly set her on fire, making Gonnor insist on safety valves. “Well, Dad? Did it?”

“Yes, it did,” he informed her, her delighted with the news. “Though, had Gonnor not enforced the use of valves, the studio would have been burnt to a crisp within two minutes. So, I need to thank you both.”

“Can we meet our uncle now?” Gonnor asked with the inquisitiveness that was particular to her and her ivory eyes. Willy studied her. “And Shawn?”

“Yes,” he acquiesced, though he didn’t have much of a choice. “Again, please, for the love of God, don’t burn the place.”

“Okay okay,” Marina huffed. She pursed her lips, Gonner reaching over and correcting her bow. “But can we see the roller coasters, too?”

“And the cartoons?” Gonner requested. “And the music stuff?”

“If I can,” he muttered. The studio neared. “First, I need to talk to Mr. Drew though, so please, please, do not explode stuff in the meantime.”

  
*****

“Mr. Drew, you said something about… needing advice, if I recall,” Willy’s curly head came around the bend. Joey glanced up and nodded, waving him into the room. “What kind of advice, sir? I don’t have the bes-”

“Oh shush, I know what you did for Grant was no trick,” Joey snapped, irritated. He then looked at his hands, apologizing. It gave them a few awkward moments of silence. Willy lowered his head, almost in shame. Joey cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. “Now, my mind has been a mess, and I need to sort it out, if you please. So… Willy. Is there anything you need me to do?”

“Two things, one, give me your hand,” Willy sighed, resigning himself to the fate, drawing upon shadows. His hand was held out, Joey staring at it briefly before covering it with his own. “And the second thing is to listen.”

Joey’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t he--”

“Not to the air, Mr. Drew, to me.”

“… oh.”

Willy pushed back a wince as details from a life that wasn’t his filled his brain. He could not stop a grimace from pushing through, though.

“Can ya at least focus on the main issue, and not the entire mess that’s ya life?”

“Sorry.”

A jumble of memories, how Bertrum spoke, the color of Susie’s eyes, the shapes of Thomas’ smile, Shawn’s accent, so many minute things drowned his head. And then Joey began to dwell on a glass hidden in his pocket, poured deftly in a drink that was not his own, the brief worry of Sammy taking a sip from it, the almost relief from Henry taking it, but grabbing it out of his hand, not downing it, but spilling it behind his back.

“What you did was wrong, but stopping yourself rectifies it a small bit,” Willy quietly told him. “Yet, you still need to tell him the truth, or it will be found out by someone not all too caring for you, Mr. Drew. And not just your white lies and partial truths, only the full truth. Leave anything out, and it will end badly.”

“Shit,” he muttered, dropping his head in his hands. “I wish I hadn’t even started that mess. This mess! Wilbur, what do I do?”

“I just told you.” Willy flatly replied, shivering slightly as he caught his grinning reflection in Joey’s medicated water. “The longer you push it off, the more likely he’ll find out on his own.”

“Anything else?” Joey asked. He sounded desperate, distraught. He grabbed Willy’s hand again, both of their hands rough and calloused, Joey’s from writing and leaning on a cane and who knows what else, Willy’s from work, work, self harm, and more work. Soon, he understood the new issue Joey was meaning to address, bark eyes dark and searching. “Anything at all.”

“You should be proud of yourself for not taking what, for all you knew, a last chance with him without him knowing,” Willy informed him. “As fer ya other problem, ya have about seven to ten months.”

“So few?” he hoarsely asked. Willy looked away in abashedness and melancholy. “I had hoped for at least a year….”

“If you screw up with apologizing, it’ll be a month.”

“What constitutes as the truth, the entire story with all the details?”

“No, just what you did. Adding why you did it will leave you feeling better in the long run.”

“And if he doesn’t believe me?”

“I’ll vouch for you… and take the blow.”

“Blow?! He’d hit me?!”

“Um… I plead the fifth amendment?”

“DAD!” Marina shrieked, a trail of white following her, Gonner racing after her sister. Joey leapt onto Willy in shock, both dark men wondering why things like this always happened to them. “HELP! WE DIDN’T ADD BRAKES!”

“To what!?” Willy called, petrified, racing out into the hall, still carrying a rather surprised and brustling Joey, who demanded to be set down, a demand that was ignored. “Is this like when you didn’t add brakes to my skates!?”

“Uh… heh heh, um, it’s kind of…” Gonner trailed off, a nervous smile. “Worse.”

“How,” Willy breathed, paling, sinking to his knees (still holding a pouting Joey) to look her in the eyes. The moment Johan saw Gonner, he grinned incredulously, heart melting. A baby…. “How can this be worse. What did you two make؟”

“A jetpack!” Marina screamed as she flew past, Willy dropping Joey as he leapt up. He pried himself off the floor and gave Gonner a big grin and a wave. She shyly waved back, scooting close to him before Willy scooped her up under his arm. Wally, coming up to witness the commotion, spun on his heels to see Marina as she jettisoned by, eyes wide. “Is that our uncle?!”

“Was that a fuckin’ gremlin?” he demanded of his brother, who had a pouting (and mildly apologetic) Gonner tucked under his arm. Wally stared at her. “Did you clone yourself or something?”

“No, I already have a clone,” Willy retorted. “This is Gonner Franks, and the one you called a gremlin is Marina Franks.”

Behind them Marina crashed into Joey, who shot off with her from the power.

“Okay, but don’t let them out or feed those things after midnight,” Wally joked, and then realized the entirety of his brother’s statement. “Wait. You said Franks. How the hell. You are a virg--”

Joey quickly stifled the power of the makeshift jetpack by snapping the wires, he and Marina falling from the air, her landing a top him happily.

“Ever heard of adoption?” Willy asked dryly. Wally stared at him, mouth opened in shock. “These are my girls, and you’re their uncle. Can you hold Gonner so I can go off an’ catch Marina?”

He turned around to see a wheezing Johan holding his daughter up from the floor for him to take.

“Uh, um, sure,” Wally answered, looking down at his… niece. Wow, that felt so weird to think, especially because he never thought he or Willy would ever have kids. He leaned down to talk to her. “Hey kid. I’m Wally, but you can call me Uncle Wallace or whatever the shit you want.”

“Language!” Willy barked. Gonnor giggled.

“Hey, whatever the shit you want,” Marina cackled in Willy’s arms, Willy glaring holes into his brother’s skull. Wally’s eyes lit up. “I like Uncle Wally, Dad.”

“Mmm, me too, but not when he’s being a piece of trash,” Willy replied. Wally looked offended. Wally opened his mouth to ask yet another question but Willy cut him off. “Now, I know you’re worried about housing and livin’ an’ all that, but don’t worry, I have it all covered. Finances and everything. Y-you can let Sammy and Thomas know that they can move in, too, um, tomorrow? No, in two days, not tomorrow.”

“Alright…” he conceded, placing his confidence in his brother. Then he leaned to touch his hand, conveying; ‘I trust you, but be careful.’

“I will,” he answered, smiling gently. “Now. Uh, should I tell Thomas and Sammy now, ooooor… tell Shawn?”

“YOU HAVEN’T TOLD SHAWN?!” Wally yelled, leaping back. Willy flinched, as clearly Shawn heard that. “Sammy, Thomas, get over here!”

“Yeah sweetheart?” Thomas asked, coming up from the stairs with a pipe report in his hands, and froze as he lifted his eyes and saw the two little girls, drawing the connection instantly. “H-holy shit… Willy, are they yours?”

“Babies,” Sammy breathed, coming up after his boyfriend, eyes widening. The still on the floor Joey took the report from Thomas’ hand, and slipped to his office. “Yes, very good. Are they?”

“They are very good, aren’t they?” Willy beamed, ruffling each of their heads. “This is Marina, and here’s Gonnor. Yes, they are very good.”

Eska peaked out of the vent. Gonnor’s ivory eyes lit up and Marina’s ash ones glowed (they were always lit up, but sometimes more or less bright).

“Eska, these are my little girls. Marina and Gonnor.”

The two daughters stepped up to him, him stooping to focus on them. Gonner tilted her head, Eska copying the motion. Marina grinned, impossibly gleaming and radiant. Eska blinked. Marina patted his arm, and those long arms swooped around them, holding them tight. Gonner squealed in delight as he lifted them up, Marina laughing with her feet dangling. Willy sighed and smiled, glad that it worked out and that they adored him.

“Mine now,” Eska repeated after him, holding them loftily. Willy looked off to space, his face betraying his silent: ‘this is my life now I guess.’

“Hey, Sammy, I realized something,” Thomas suddenly cut in. “We’re kind of uncles, now, aren’t we?”

“Yes, Tom,” the musician replied, turning to him. He instantly figured out the handyman’s mindframe. He stared at Thomas and his wide grin and sparkling eyes. “Thomas, no.”

“Uncle Sam,” he whispered, consequently suplexed. From the floor beside Joey, he breathed, “I deserved that.”

“You’re next, if you pull something like that,” he threatened Wally. He grinned cheekily, making Sammy blush. Marina giggled, and Gonnor was clearly holding back a grin. Sammy smiled at them sheepishly. “Sorry that that’s your first impression of me, gals. But aren’t you two simply adorable!”

“Oh, Goodness! Susie, look, aren’t they little angels?!” Allison called (having come to ask Sammy a question), her partner in everything hurrying to meet them as well. Susie cooed, “Aww, and what are your names, beautiful darlings?”

“I’m Marina!” she squeaked, eyes sparkling like diamonds, “This is my sister, Gonnor, and the person holding us is Eska!”

“We knew that already, dear,” Susie gently corrected, Marina still beaming. “Oh, Allison, they are so cute!”

“Thank you,” Gonnor rasped, blushing. Eska’s head turned to look at her, finding another of his ‘odd voice’ kin. She signed something to Willy, and he nodded. “What are your names?”

“I am Allison Pendle, and this is Susie Campbell,” she relayed, glancing at Willy with an ‘I thought you were gay?’ look. He blushed, mouthing back ‘adopted’ to which she nodded with understanding, he burning at even the thought of having children biologically. “We’re singers for Mr. Drew. Susie is the most wonderful Alice Angel.”

“Daddy says that you and Susie are… um… what was the word again? Oh! Right! He says you are sweethearts,” Marina added innocently. Willy’s face exploded red, embarrassed by the curtness of his daughter. “He said you two didn’t like each other very much at first.”

“Well, he’s right,” Susie confessed, then, upon taking Allison’s hand and smiling softly, “About both things, but I’m happy to agree with the first.”

“Oh, good, I was worried I was the only girl who thinks girls are really beautiful,” the eleven year old sighed happily. Allison and Susie exchanged a delighted look. “Gonnor doesn’t like people.”

“That’s not true,” Gonnor muttered. Willy huffed a laugh. “Fine. But maybe one day I will like someone.”

“They’re like their dad, apparently,” Kim smiled, walking up the steps with Niamh. “Little angels.” He pulled Willy to the side. “Please don’t let them give me a heart attack.”

“Alright, Dad,” he replied smoothly. Kim blinked, and then he leaned against the wall. “See ya.”

“‘Lo lassies!” Niamh greeted, flashing an uneven but beautiful nonetheless grin. “Imma teach you both how to break femurs!”

“Awesome,” Gonnor whispered. Marina smiled on the brink of insanity. They turned to Willy from Eska’s arms. “Dad, can she teach us?”

“Just as long as Kim isn't in the room,” he replied with a smirk, nudging him playfully. Kim looked to him gratefully. “Also make sure you don’t hurt each other.”

“Y-yeah, don’t do that,” Kim chuckled, slightly nervous. “That’s not going to help very much for anyone. Those are good kids.”

Willy glowed.

“Proud parent, eh?” a slightly perturbed Irishman asked; Willy darkened. “Uh, when did you… uh… have them?”

“Two days ago,” Willy replied, biting his lip.

“Really now,” Shawn seemed confused and relieved. “Seems rather quick.”

“I met them a few months ago,” Willy admitted, sliding up to him, resting his head on his shoulder, leaning against his chest. “They’ve had a… childhood.”

“Like you?” Shawn asked, kissing his forehead. Willy hummed; “A little.”

“Names?”

“Ask ‘em yourself, darlin’.”

“Fine, ya got me there,” Shawn chuckled. He waited for the two girls to see him. Marina nudged Gonner, looking over at him. Gonner nodded after a second of a taciturn look. They walked over to the two. Shawn knelt to them. “Heya, kiddos. What’re ya called?”

“I’m Marina!” the pyromaniac child grinned, pointing to her sister, continued, “And she’s Gonner! And you are Dad’s love! Shawn!”

“Yes. Yes I am,” Shawn beamed, feeling his heart melt. “Now, let’s see….

“Good. Marina. Gonner.” Shawn internalized the names. Looking over them, he smiled softly, opening his arms. They both jumped to hug him, he lifting them up to hold them beside his boyfriend. He grinned at Willy. “Look at us, eh?”

“Mhm,” Willy smiled back, leaning between the girls on his arms to kiss him. Marina and Gonner giggled as Shawn blushed and muttered to him, “Not in front of the kids, Wills!”

Willy smiled at them all, before leaning in for another kiss. Shawn tried to glare at him, he could not maintain a stern face, and a smile broke free.

“Family, eh?” Shawn questioned.

“Yes,” Willy agreed.

Shawn paused and looked at him, and slowly set down the girls.

“You two go off to Aunt Niamh,” he instructed. They nodded and bounded off, curls bouncing with their steps. Shawn folded his arms and turned to Willy. “I don’t know about ya, but I don’t see where we’ll be able to live with all of us.”

“I’ve got it covered,” Willy promised. Shawn rose an eyebrow. “I’ll show you soon.”

“How soon is soon, sweetheart,” Shawn asked, slipping behind him to wrap his arms around him, nuzzling the back of his neck. Willy leaned his head back onto Shawn’s shoulder. “Is it as soon as I can get you all nice in b-”

“Shawn,” Willy cut him off scoldingly. Shawn smiled at him apologetically, but kissed his neck, making him sigh with happiness. “Shawn. Mmm. Love ya.”

“Love you too, angel,” Shawn replied with a light smirk, still running his hands over the other, enjoying his warmth. “God. Kids. Never thought….”

“Me neither,” Willy sighed, but smiled. “Things are gonna be great, Shawn.”

“I can believe it,” the irishman chuckled. “Things are gonna be better than just great, Willy. We’re gonna have it all. You an’ me, everythin’.

“Sounds like a dream,” Willy breathed. Shawn inhaled Willy’s lavender, nestling his face in his hair. “It’s gonna be ours. Right?”

“Absolutely,” Shawn beamed. “Our family, our life, together. Sounds good, darlin’?”

“Better than good,” Willy reflected his words back at him.

Marina and Gonner returned, a flustered (in the sense of being called ‘Uncle’ for the first time) Kim behind them.

Willy smiled with Shawn in the goodness.


End file.
